


Broken

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: Sherlock/Loki [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels broken once his mission is complete. He has lost John. His everything. Except there is a light at the end of the tunnel: a much more meaningful friend, waiting in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Heartbeat" by the Fray
> 
> And this was written LONG before Series 3 of BBC Sherlock, but I guess - spoilers maybe?!!
> 
> Plus, this is just a rambling that I wrote a while back because SherLoki :P

**Broken**

“It’s over. It’s all over,” Sherlock said, concealing his shaking emotions. Three years of running around and hiding from everyone and everything broke to one month of fierce battle with Moriarty’s men. Telling Dr. John Watson he, Sherlock Holmes, was alive had resulted in three days of absolute silence, and precious time wasted, one punch to the face, one punch to the gut, and then a helping hand up off the ground.

One month of intense hide-and-seek with Sebastian Moran and two other men under the direct orders of James Moriarty, dead over 37 months before, committing suicide in front of Sherlock on top of St. Bart’s in London. One month of protecting friends and fending off gunshot wounds and one knife attack that left scars on the arms.

Sherlock felt broken.

Sherlock _was_ broken.

Those three years had resulted in a lonely heart for Sherlock, and a wife for John. Her name was Mary. And John seemed increasingly happy with her.

John nodded. “A battle won, Sherlock. A battle won.” John offered his hand, the relationship they once had diminished to but a handshake.

 _If only I had something to go back to_ , Sherlock thought, taking John’s hand and shaking it. He saw Mary in the distance, knowing that this was not a fairytale. He would never be the hero. Only the estranged sociopath, who was in no fairytale, let alone a book. He was but a person – a broken consulting detective. His name was hardly restored. Moriarty and his men dead, sure. Sherlock’s reputation – technically he was still dead to the public.

 _Molly_. _No, probably not_. He’d tortured the poor girl long enough. She’d traveled with him near and far, constant by his side. She needed to find someone more suitable. More likeable.

“Take care, John,” Sherlock managed to choke out before losing his voice. _This has to be a dream. It has to be… right?_ He was falling apart at the seams. No one to save him. No one.

John managed a nod and turned with no cane in sight, his eyes back on his lovely wife in the distance _. And end to an era. Painfully so_.

Sherlock only sensed the presence at first. Sherlock was staring at John’s retreating back, tears coming to his eyes. _At least I have… I have…_ With no words, Sherlock turned, resting his forehead on the shoulder that was offered.

And then Sherlock Holmes cried. For lost time. For a lost friend. _More than a friend. A soul mate_. For everything.

He seemed to cry for ages, but in reality it was but a few minutes, pouring out his tears. He normally showed no emotion. He was considered heartless. But it was John he lost. _His_ John. John had moved on. And with it, taken Sherlock’s heart. Loneliness it was.

Except there was one person who was still there. Who had been a constant pushed to the side for three years. Someone who had not only threatened Mrs. Hudson but managed to blow up one of Sebastian’s headquarters. That someone happened to be letting Sherlock cry on his shoulder _right that minute_.

When Sherlock emerged from Loki’s shoulder, his tears slowing, they were no longer outside Baker Street. They were back in Loki’s hidden lair just outside of London. Loki had a way of shape-shifting. His powers and magic had grown since Sherlock had last experienced them. He’d been too focused on Moriarty to actually involve Loki, let alone let Loki see him but once a year it seemed. Sherlock had pushed away his only friend at the time to finish the course at hand. _That is why I’m broken._


End file.
